Gacha
by Zanan
Summary: Permaian adalah uang, dan uang adalah permaian. Pemain dengan level tinggi yang dengan sialnya kehilangan akun karena sebuah event. /Fak yu GM, kenapa harus gacha?
1. Awal dari setengah

**Gacha**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **[Selamat datang di Dragon Slayer.]**

"Cek status."

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Kelas : Penyihir.**

 **Level : 100/100**

 **Darah : 1500000/1500000**

 **Mana : infinity.**

 **Title : Penguasa.**

Aku tersenyum melihat hasil jerih payahku. Setelah sekitar 1 tahun bermain di game _VRMMORPG_ ini, game yang berkisah tentang manusia yang harus melawan berbagai macam jenis naga, _farming_ sana-sini, _PK_ , _gacha_ dan banyak hal, hingga aku akhirnya telah menjadi penguasa di _game_ ini.

 **[Anda mendapatkan 2 pesan.]**

"Hee? Pesan? Padahal aku tidak pernah berteman dengan _player_ lain." Karena penasaran, aku membuka _inbox_ dan melihat apa yang tertera didalamnya.

 **[Perubahan peraturan sementara.]**

 **[Event April mop, mainkan dan dapatkan SSSS hadiah gratis!]**

"What? Sejak kapan ada _item_ dengan _rank_ setinggi itu?!" Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pesan kedua tanpa membaca pesan pertama.

 **[Selamat datang di event spesial, jawab satu pertanyaan dengan benar dan dapatkan hadiah secara gratis!]**

 **Lanjutkan?**

 **Ya. Tidak.**

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menekan tombol ya, fak walaupun aku penguasa aku tetaplah maniak yang menginginkan _item_ ini.

 **[Hewan apa yang berambut, mempunyai 4 kaki dan menggonggong?]**

 _What?_ Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Semudah inikah mendapatkan _item_ terbaru itu? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menjawab.

"Anjing."

 **[Selamat anda benar.]**

Layar didepanku menampilkan hal tersebut. Fak, ternyata bukan tipuan, aku kira _GM_ membuat ini karena April mop.

 **[SSSS gacha telah diterima.]**

Aku langsung membuka _inventory_ dan melihat satu _item_ baru, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggunakannya. Secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah _roulette_ di hadapanku menandakan _gacha_ akan segera dimulai. Ayolah, ayolah _item_ yang menarik kumohon.

Jarum mulai berputar dengan cepat, aku menunggu sambil berharap cemas. Secara tiba-tiba jarum tersebut mulai berhenti dan menunjuk kearah satu _item_.

 **[Anda mendapat Aegis of the immortal, otomatis disimpan di inventory.]**

Hah? Itu _item_ apaan?

"Cek info _item, Aegis of the immortal (SSSS)_."

 **[Aegis of the immortal]**

 **Rank : SSSS**

 **Kemampuan : Membuat darah sang pemakai menjadi tidak terbatas. Dengan kata lain, abadi.**

 **Level : Max**

Keterangan itu membuatku tercengang, langsung saja aku melihat statusku mencoba memastikan hal tersebut.

"Cek status"

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Kelas : Penyihir**

 **Level : 100/100**

 **Darah : infinity**

 **Mana : infinity**

 **Title : Penguasa**

"Hehehehe, kalau begini sih _cheater_ namanya. Dengan begini aku sudah menjadi dewa _game_ ini."

Namun, notifikasi berwarna merah mengusik pandanganku

 **[Akun anda akan dihapus karena melanggar peraturan sementara nomor 1 "Tidak boleh menyebut 'anjing'"]**

"Bangsat, apa-apaan ini. Oh astaga, anjing kau _GM_!"

 **[Hapus]**

Dengan keluarnya notifikasi itu, Naruto dan seluruh pemain _log out_ secara paksa.

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Yo yo, sudah berapa lama hamba tidak membuat cerita, dan kali ini hamba membawa cerita bertema _game_. Yap, cerita ini imitasi dari cerita "fishing game" dan "guardian land" milik Enyong, jika ingin melihat ceritanya yang mana silahkan lihat cerita favorit saya. Hamba tunggu komentar kalian, sekian dan terimakasih. Zanan log out.


	2. (Masih) Prolog

**Gacha**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

Langsung saja, aku _log in_ kembali kedalam _game_ tersebut, berharap bahwa semua itu hanyalah candaan garing para _GM._

 **[Selamat datang di Dragon slayer wahai pejuang, silahkan tentukan jalanmu!]**

Fak, ternyata memang benar akun milikku sudah dihapus. Main lagi atau enggak ya?

 **[Silahkan masukkan nama anda.]**

Baiklah, main lagi saja. "Uzumaki Naruto."

 **[Memeriksa apakah nama sudah terpakai. Nama berhasil dipakai. Silahkan masukkan kelas anda.]**

"Penyihir."

 **[Kelas penyihir ditetapkan.]**

 **[Game dimulai, cerita akan dimuat.]**

 **Ikuti. Lewati.**

Dengan cepat, aku memencet tombol lewati. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah pernah melewati hal ini sebelumnya. Layarku berubah menjadi putih dan secara tiba-tiba pandanganku menangkap lahan luas. " _Stage_ 1 kah?"

 **[Ikuti tutorial?]**

 **Ikuti. Lewati.**

Fak, berapa kali lagi aku harus menekan tombol lewati. Aku harus cepat _leveling_ dan meraih _title_ penguasa lagi.

 **[Anda mendapatkan 20 poin kemampuan.]**

 _Whait, what?_ Poin kemampuan yang didapatkan naik? Seingatku saat _CBT_ hanya mendapatkan 10 poin. Langsung saja aku sumringah melihat hal itu. "Ayo naikkan semuanya ke _intelegence_ agar _mana_ ku banyak _._ " Dengan cepat aku menaruh 20 poin di _bar intelegence_ , namun aku berpikir "Tapi kalau aku tidak menaikkan _dex_ , _channeling_ _skill_ ku akan lama. Yosh, 10 untuk _intelegence_ dan 10 untuk _dex."_

 **[10 poin telah ditambahkan pada intelegence.]**

 **[10 poin telah ditambahkan pada dex.]**

"Cek status."

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Kelas : Penyihir**

 **Level : 1/100**

 **Darah : 200/200**

 **Mana : 500/500**

 **Title : -**

"Ternyata memang benar lemah ya, ha.. ha.." Miris rasanya melihat statusku yang sekarang. Ayo Naruto, semangat! Memang seberapa lama sih _leveling_?

"Ayo sekarang _leveling_! Kemana dulu ya? Ah kesana saja, disana hanya ada kelinci liar, cocok untuk _level_ ku yang masih rendah."

Benar apa yang aku katakan tadi, baru beberapa saat berjalan, kawanan kelinci liar sudah terlihat didepan mata. _Skill_ yang cocok adalah _skill AOE_ , sekarang tinggal cek apa saja yang aku miliki.

"Cek _skill._ "

 **[]**

"Hah? _Shit_ aku lupa aku baru _level_ 1 dan tidak memiliki _skill_ sama sekali. Tidak ada _skill,_ dikasih senjata enggak ya?"

"Cek _item._ "

 **[]**

Fak, tidak ada i _tem_ juga! _._ Aku seketika teringat jika _player_ baru mendapatkan 500 berlian dan 20000 emas _,_ mwehehe. " _Gacha-Gacha,_ berikanlah aku yang terbaik kali ini."

Aku membuka toko _gacha,_ menekannya dan melihat biaya sekali main.

 **[Jaminan N-S Class, 10000 gold.]**

 **[Jaminan S-SS Class, 250 berlian.]**

 **[Jaminan SS-SSS Class, 1000 berlian.]**

Yap dan aku menangis, itu artinya aku hanya bisa 2 kali kesempatan _normal_ _gacha_ dan 2 kali kesempatan _diamond gacha_ , shit. Jika aku menghabiskan semuanya di _gacha_ ini dan mendapatkan sampah, aku tidak bisa membeli makanan di kota terdekat dan _character_ ku akan kelaparan. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Persetan dengan makan, sekarang _leveling_ dulu!"

Langsung saja kutekan normal _gacha,_ didepanku langsung terlihat sebuah _roulette_ yang menampilkan banyak hadiah. Jarum _roulette_ mulai berputar "Ayolah, setidaknya R _class_!" dan jarum pun berhenti.

 **[Anda mendapat Staff (R), otomatis disimpan di inventory.]**

Aku sumringah karena langsung mendapatkan _item_ R! Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"Cek info item, _Staff_ (R)."

 **[Staff (R)]**

 **Rank : R**

 **Kemampuan : Cast skill -10%, Mana +200, Colldown-5%.**

 **Level : 1/20**

 **Keterangan : Dapat diupgrade ke rank S jika level sudah penuh.**

"Gunakan _item_ _Staff (R)._ "

 **[Item telah dipasang.]**

Lumayanlah, setidaknya untuk _gacha_ pertama. Yosh selanjutnya langsung kutekan saja tombol _normal gacha_ sekali lagi, _roulette_ sekali lagi muncul dihadapanku. Jarum mulai bergerak, dan perlahan mulai berhenti.

 **[Selamat anda mendapatkan skill Bernafas (N).]**

"Tepat seperti yang diharapkan _normal gacha_ , kebanyakan isinya ampas." Langsung saja aku cek skill tersebut dan tercengang melihat penjelasannya.

 **[Bernafas]**

 **Rank : N**

 **Status : Pasif**

 **Tipe : Self**

 **Penjelasan : Membuat pernafasan menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Mana : 0**

 **Damage : 0**

 **Persyaratan : -**

 **Colldown : 0**

 **Cast : 0**

 **Level : 1/30**

 **Keterangan : Dapat diupgrade ke rank NR jika level sudah penuh.**

"Fak, _skill_ ini terlalu ampas untuk disebut _skill_. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa membunuh kelinci liar ini sekaligus. _Gacha_ lagi!" Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menekan tombol _diamond gacha_.

 **[Selamat anda mendapatkan skill Bom Api (S).]**

"Memang _GM_ sialan mata duitan! Giliran pakai berlian hasil yang kudapat pasti bagus."

"Cek _skill_ Bom Api (S)."

 **Rank : S**

 **Status : Aktif**

 **Tipe : AOE, DOT.**

 **Penjelasan : Menembakkan api yang dapat meledak, mengakibatkan kerusakan kecil setiap waktu.**

 **Mana : 100**

 **Damage : 300 magical, 20 DPS (10 detik) magical.**

 **Persyaratan : Memiliki minimal rank R senjata magic.**

 **Colldown : 23.75 detik**

 **Cast : 4.5 detik**

 **Level : 1/80**

 **Keterangan : Dapat diupgrade ke rank SS jika level sudah penuh.**

Aku tidak bisa menahan seyumku, oh ini sangat sempurna! Aku bisa menyimpan sisa berlian untuk kota berikutnya. Ayo sekarang _leveling_!

"Bom api" Dengan itu, _mana_ langsung terkonsentrasi di ujung tongkat milikku dan lama kelamaan membentuk api. Aku langsung mengarahkannya ke kawanan kelinci liar, mereka tidak diam mengetahui aku menyerang. Untung saja mereka tidak bisa menyerang balik, yang mereka bisa hanyalah berlari.

Blar!

 **[Anda membunuh kelinci liar x30. Daging kelinci x20, bulu kelinci x23 dan 150 EXP didapatkan.]**

 **[Naik level 2]**

 **[Anda mendapatkan 1 poin kemampuan]**

 **[Naik level 3]**

 **[Anda mendapatkan 1 poin kemampuan]**

Ohoho, kalian tidak bisa menghindar dari Naruto sang penguasa, aku yang mempunyai akurasi 100% tidak akan pernah meleset. Seperti yang kubilang tadi "Sesusah apa sih _leveling_ itu?".

.

.

Sudah 5 jam sejak aku _log in_ , semua _camp_ kelinci liar dan beberapa _camp_ landak sudah aku musnahkan disini. Butuh waktu 1 hari untuk _respawn_ sebuah _camp._ Aku harus segera ke kota agar bisa _log out_ dengan aman, hey aku masih level rendah, _character_ ini tidak memiliki _skill_ pasif destruktif seperti _character_ ku yang lama!

"Cek status"

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Kelas : Penyihir**

 **Level : 11/100**

 **Darah : 950/1000**

 **Mana : 1500/1750**

 **Title : Psikopat kelinci**

Apa-apaan _title_ aneh itu? Fak! Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat nasib _character_ ku yang lama, mau bagaimanapun, itu kesalahanku karena tidak membaca peraturan sementara, aku harus ikhlas. Selesai menenangkan pikiran, aku berjalan menuju kota terdekat, iseng kubuka _skill_ bernafasku.

 **[Bernafas]**

 **Rank : N**

 **Status : Pasif**

 **Tipe : Self**

 **Penjelasan : Membuat pernafasan menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Mana : 0**

 **Damage : 0**

 **Persyaratan : -**

 **Colldown : 0**

 **Cast : 0**

 **Level : 30/30**

 **Keterangan : Dapat diupgrade, biaya 5 berlian.**

Aku cukup penasaran dengan _skill_ ini, namun mengorbankan 5 berlian? Meh. Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaranku lebih tinggi, kutekan opsi _upgrade_ dan notifikasi sistem muncul didepanku.

 **[Selamat skill Bernafas naik ke rank NR!]**

"Cek _skill_ Bernafas (NR)"

 **[Bernafas]**

 **Rank : N**

 **Status : Pasif**

 **Tipe : Self**

 **Penjelasan : Membuat pernafasan menjadi lebih baik, dapat menahan nafas selama 60 detik.**

 **Mana : 0**

 **Damage : 0**

 **Persyaratan : -**

 **Colldown : 13.5 detik**

 **Cast : 0**

 **Level : 1/70**

 **Keterangan : Dapat diupgrade ke rank R jika level sudah penuh.**

"I..ini _skill_ _cheat_! Dengan ini aku bisa sembunyi dari pemain bangsat bertipe pembunuh!" Mungkin kehilangan _character_ bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, aku bisa mendapatkan hal-hal baru."

 **[Anda terkena serangan, -200 HP.]**

Atau mungkin tidak?

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Mungkin disini banyak yang bakal bilang bosan, ini masih prolog kok, percayalah hamba ingin membuat fondasi yang kuat untul alur cerita ini, chapter depan akan dimulai pertarungan pertama Naruto dengan _character_ nya yang sekarang. Tingakatan senjata dan _skill_ itu N-NR-R-S-SS-SSS-SSSS

Tentang penggunaan kata, hamba sengaja gak terjemahkan beberapa kata di beberapa situasi karena rasanya agak aneh aja gitu, tapi tetap hamba italic kok!

Hamba cukup sedih tidak ada yang bertanya "kok gak ada jumlah _attack_ di status karakternya? Kan itu hal penting." Tapi karena hamba orang yang baik, hamba akan jelaskan _normal attack dan_ _item_ disini gak dipatok berapa _damage_ yang dihasilkan biar VIP gak bisa langsung menang. Gini-gini, bukan berarti N rank pedang bakal sama dengan SSS _rank_ pedang, bukan! Tapi itu tergantung pemakaian, pengguna N rank pedang bisa saja membunuh pengguna S _rank armor_ jika pengguna N _rank_ pedang memukul dengan keras dan mengincar titik lemah, namun pengguna SSS rank pedang diuntungkan karena pasti rank yang tinggi berarti pedang yang lebih tajam dan beberapa _buff_ sudah didapatkan, ngerti kan? Enggak? _Chapter_ depan hamba perlihatkan deh.

Sekian bacotnya, terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Zanan _log out_.


	3. Hari pertama yang penuh kesialan

**Gacha**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

Seketika aku melihat kebelakang, berharap itu hanyalah lemparan tupai kecil yang sangat keras. Namun tidak, yang kulihat adalah orang yang sedang mengarahkan anak panahnya tepat ke kepalaku. Oi ini bercanda kan? Aku bahkan belum menuju kota pertama dan akan langsung dibunuh? _Shit_.

Dia melepaskan anak panahnya, tidak seakurat kemampuanku, namun cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan banyak darah, apalagi diujung anak panah itu terdapat _mana_ yang terkompres, _skill_ dasar pemain dengan tipe pembunuh. Dengan cepat aku menundukkan tubuhku, panah yang semula mengincar kepalaku lewat begitu saja, dapat kulihat dia mendecih, namun tidak menunggu lama dia menarik anak panahnya kembali.

Aku mendirikan tubuhku kembali, mencari celah untuk menyerang. Bagaimanapun, jika aku berhasil mengalahkannya, aku pasti akan naik minimal 2 level, ditambah mendapatkan perlengkapan _rank S_ seperti itu, dijual pasti akan untung.

Sret!

Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melepaskan anak panah keduanya. Aku berlari mencoba menghindar, seakan tak puas dengan hal itu dia terus saja menembakkan anak panahnya kearahku.

Sret! Sret! Sret!

"Hoy jangan menghindar terus! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!" Bangsat! Dia kira dia siapa memerintahku seenaknya?! Ayo berpikir Naruto! Kalau aku menghindar terus, aku akan kalah karena stamina karakter baru sangat sedikit. Tunggu! Bukankah dia terlihat seperti pemain baru? Sip kalau begitu aku punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya.

"Bom api!" Sambil meneriakkan _skill_ , aku berlari mendekati dirinya, seakan terkejut akibat kedatangan diriku, dia melepaskan anak panahnya keudara, tak menyangka seorang penyihir akan nekat maju seperti ini. Saat _channeling_ tinggal sebentar dan jarakku dengan dia tinggal beberapa meter lagi, aku mengarahkan tongkatku kearahnya dan langsung melompat mundur.

Boom!

Dapat kulihat dia terkena seranganku dengan telak, namun sepertinya _armor_ miliknya memiliki penetrasi terhadap serangan sihir, itu dibuktikan dengan _bar HP_ nya yang hanya berkurang seperempat, setidaknya jika dia tidak memakai _armor_ itu darahnya pasti berkurang setengah.

"Hebat juga kau ya!" Jelas, Naruto sang penguasa gitu!

"Beritahu aku namamu, akan kukenang kau dengan layak." _What the_? Dia bodoh ya? Padahal dia bisa melihat namaku di layar informasi secara langsung, juga aku akan _respawn_ jika mati disini! Jadi jangan kenang aku!

"Uzumaki Naruto." Aku hanya menjawab seperlunya. Setelah mengamati sesaat aku baru sadar, nampaknya dia hanyalah tipe orang kaya yang melakukan _top up_ untuk melakukan _gacha_ , pantas saja perlengkapannya sudah tinggi. Aku tersenyum maniak, bagaimanapun aku adalah mantan penguasa _game_ ini, akan kubuktikan aku layak!

Tidak lagi menggunakan panah, dia mengambil pedang yang tersimpan di balik punggungnya, dan yah, itu mengubah pemikiranku. Itu _excalibur_! Dari warnanya menunjukkan _rank SS_! Oh _shit_ , ini bukan hari keberuntunganku!

"Dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau sudah tau ini adalah _item_ mahal, hahahaha." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia memasang kuda-kuda, walaupun aku tau itu hanyalah gerakan formalitas agar dia terlihat keren.

"Hyaah!" Benar kan? Seorang pro dari kelas pembunuh tidak akan bersuara jika menyerang. Kesampingkan hal itu, kalau aku tidak menghindar aku hanya akan menjadi samsak pribadinya!

"Konsumsi 20 daging kelinci liar!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari, mencoba mengisi darah dan stamina.

 **[HP +400]**

Darahku kembali penuh, _cooldown_ _skill_ ku pun sudah selesai. Aku langsung mengaktifkan satu-satunya _skill_ aktif milikku.

"Bom Api!"

Trank!

Untung saja aku bisa membelokkan tebasan pedang itu dengan tongkatku, namun gantinya tongkatku sedikit retak. Dia nampak terkejut lagi karena melihat caraku menahan _item_ nya.

"Aduh panas-panas!" Aku seketika berteriak, efek dari _item_ ini adalah _radiance_ , memancarkan radiasi disekelilingnya, fak!

 **[-120/second]**

Aku mencoba tak menghiraukan hal itu, tak menunggu dia bangkit dari keterkejutan, aku langsung menendang pinggulnya yang tidak tertutupi _armor_ sehingga membuat dia terjungkal. Aku langsung mengarahkan tongkatku kearahnya.

Boom!

 **[HP -400] [Burned (-30 over 10 second)**

Yah, dan betapa bodohnya aku. Aku juga terkena seranganku sendiri karena terlalu dekat, sialan. Dia langsung bangkit setelah terkena serangan tadi. _What?_ Sekuat apa dia?

"Rasakan ini!" Dia menyerangku dengan asal-asalan, nampaknya benda itu terlalu berat untuk dirinya. Apakah dia tidak menaikkan _agility_ nya? Pantas saja dia nampak kewalahan. Aku berhasil menghindar dari segala serangannya, tak menyerah dia mencoba melompat dan menyerangku dari atas.

"Hyahhh, terima ini bangsat! Berani-beraninya kau melawanku!" Dengan serangan seperti itu, aku hanya perlu bergerak kebelakang sedikit, dan

Boom!

Dia menghantam tanah dan menciptakan retakan besar disana, wew. Jika aku terkena serangan itu, pasti aku akan mati. Dia belum bergerak karena berusaha mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap ketanah. Serangannya keren, tiru ah. Sesaat kemudian aku mengumpulkan _mana_ di tongkatku, lalu berucap

"Bom api" Setelah berucap hal tersebut, aku langsung melemparkan tongkatku keatas, dia kelihatannya kaget karena lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal aneh. Masih dilanda kekagetan, aku menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pijakan dan meloncat keatas, dari sini dapat kulihat darahnya tinggal seperempat. Saat mencapai titik dimana aku dapat memegang tongkat, aku langsung meraihnya dan mengarahkan ujung tongkatku tepat ke kepalanya. Seketika dia sadar dan hendak berlari meninggalkan pedangnya tertancap di tanah, namun sayang sekali dia melawan orang yang salah, aku menggeser posisi ujung tongkat sihirku keatas dan membiarkan bola api milikku melesat. Seperti biasa, aku tidak akan meleset.

"Rasakan ini, oryaa!" Menambah efek drama, aku juga meniru berteriak seperti dia. Ternyata rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

Blar!

Suara itu berasal dari suara ledakan _skill_ milikku dan suaraku terjatuh menghantam tanah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergaya.

 **[Naik level x4]**

 **[Anda mendapatkan poin kemampuan x4]**

 **[Critical HP]**

Wah gawat, gara-gara terkena _skill_ ku tadi dan terjatuh ya?

"Konsumsi 15 daging kelinci liar!" Pepatah mengatakan, hemat pangkal kaya, jadi aku harus hemat menggunakan daging kelinci liar ini. Lagipula aku memiliki _HP_ _regen_ yang cukup, setidaknya untuk sampai ke kota, mungkin.

"Nah sekarang lihat apa yang dia punya, _harvest_!"

 **[Excalibur (SS), Cloack (R), Bow of quincy (S), Power threads (R), Potion (M) x20 didapatkan. Otomatis disimpan ke inventory]**

VIP bangsat! Itemnya bisa sebagus itu! Andai aku punya uang banyak dikehidupan nyata, aku pasti akan langsung _top up_!

"Gunakan _item_ _Cloack (R)_ dan _Power threads_ (R)!"

 **[Cloack (R) dan Power threads (R) berhasil dipasang]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Cantiknya gadis didepanku ini! Telinga dan ekor kucing yang bergerak-gerak, bola mata hijau yang indah, sempurna!

"Tuan?" Dia berkata untuk kedua kalinya, membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Aku ingin menjual beberapa peralatan dan melakukan _upgrade rank_ senjata, bisa?" Yap, aku telah berhasil sampai di kota terdekat, dan saat ini sedang ada di _blacksmith_.

"Tentu saja bisa! Silahkan keluarkan yang anda ingin jual tuan." Aku langsung mengeluarkan _excalibur_ dan _bow of the quincy_ dari _inventory_ milikku. Dia nampak terkejut karena tak menyangka aku akan membawa _item_ sekuat ini.

"Tuan, benarkah ini _excalibur_ yang legendaris itu?!" Dia berkata sambil menyentuh pedang itu, aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Hey ayolah aku lapar jadi tak seenerjik itu untuk jungkir balik hanya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya!

"Wah! Dan ini adalah _bow of the quincy_ kan?! _Item_ yang dikatakan dapat menembak 5 panah sekaligus itu?!" Seingatku tadi pemiliknya hanya bisa menembak 1 anak panah, dan itupun selalu meleset, jadi mungkin itu hanyalah hoax.

"M-mungkin" Namun hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Jujur aku bahkan belum melakukan cek terhadap semua _item_ yang aku dapatkan tadi, aku terlalu lapar!

Dia tampak mengelus dagunya, sepertinya sesi tawar menawar harga akan dimulai kali ini. Hey walaupun dia AI, dia tetap saja dapat berkembang seperti manusia! Namun aku penasaran tentang suatu hal.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kedua benda ini aku hargai 2000 _diamond_? Itu harga yang sangat pas tuan!" "Apakah telinga dan ekor itu asli?"

Aku sangat malu karena refleks bertanya hal seperti itu, dia juga terlihat kaget. Hey, aku tau itu tidak, ralat, sangat tidak penting! Tapi aku penasaran dan tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi rasa penasaranku!

Dia juga terlihat salah tingkah "Anu, sebenarnya ini hanyalah buatan pabrik. Aku membelinya karena terlihat imut. Yah begitu!" Hoy hoy, aku tidak sedang menuduhmu membunuh! Jangan terlihat seperti orang yang bersalah disini.

"Ekhem" Aku berdehem mencoba mencarikan suasana tegang yang aku buat tadi. "Jadi? Apa harganya tidak bisa dinaikkan? Itu adalah _item rank S_ dan _SS_ loh. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau menjualnya." Ini adalah trik dalam menjual barang yang pertama, tawar lebih tinggi! Ingat itu wahai pramudi!

Dia nampak berpikir kembali, menimang berapa harga yang pas untuk ini. Kheh, kau tidak akan bisa menipuku nona manis, setelah ini aku akan membawamu ke penginapan dan dan, fak! Hentikan pikiranmu itu Naruto!

"2500 _diamond_ , bagaimana?" Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, langsung saja dia yang melihat aku tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya, aku pun ikut menjulurkan tangan, namun bukan untuk menyalaminya, melainkan hendak mengambil barangku kembali.

"Tambah lagi atau aku akan mencari _blacksmith_ lain." Kita sampai pada trik kedua, yaitu trik ibu-ibu! Pura-pura pergi, dan berharap akan dipanggil. Ingat ini juga pramuda!

"Baiklah kau menang tuan, 3500 _diamond_ atau tidak sama sekali!" Dengan cepat aku menyalaminya dan berkata

"Setuju!" Aku langsung menyalaminya tanda persetujuan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Shizuka."

"Temannya Doraemon* dong?" Dan dia memukulku, tak memperdulikan aku seorang pelanggan yang terhormat.

 **[Critical hit! -700]**

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Ini pertama kalinya hamba membuat adegan bertarung, untung saja hamba dibantu oleh penulis dengan penname "Enyong", hamba sangat bersyukur atas itu. Sudah terlihat kan apa yang hamba maksud kemarin? Itu juga berlaku di _armor_. Gatau deh _chapter_ ini membosankan juga atau enggak menurut kalin, tapi saya rasa ini cukup. Saya tunggu kritik, saran dan hinaan kalian di kolom _review_. Sekian dan terimakasih, Zanan log out.

Edit : Anu ada yang mau buat grup WA? Kalau mau silahkan PM saya, dan cantumkan nomor WA kalian. "Bang gapunya akun buat PM, gimana dong?" buat atuh cinta.

Keterangan :

*Doraemon= Karakter robot berbentuk kucing pada anime "Doraemon".


	4. Chapter 3 titik 5 Hanya selingan

**Gacha**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

Pesan penulis :

Sekarang santai aja dulu, saya terlalu lelah karena banyak kegiatan. Sengaja saya masukkan banyak komedi garing disini. Ah iya, jika masih ada yang berkenan masuk grup WA, PM saya. Sekian dan terimakasih

.

.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita bisa bersama?!"

"Tidak, maafkan aku.."

"Tapi Jyoti!"

Fak, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa saat _maintenance_ , malah hanya ini hiburanku? Langsung saja kumatikan tv yang sedang menampilkan sinetron dari negara asing itu. Dasar komunis liberalis kau Jyoti! Kenapa kau tidak menerima cintanya! Dan kau Ashta, kau harusnya bisa membantu kakak iparmu!

"Kak sarapan sudah siap, cepat turun!" Langsung saja aku turun ketika mendengar suara adikku yang manis. Ugh, aku tidak akan tega membuatnya menunggu, karena itu jalan ninjaku!

Didepanku sekarang terpampang sebuah meja makan sederhana, dengan lauk yang juga sederhana, namun apapun itu, aku tetap mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa aku masih diberikan makanan.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri disana kak, cepat duduk dan makan. Aku sudah lapar." Dan juga bersyukur masih memilikinya. Tidak tidak, aku bukan _siscon_ , aku hanya menyayangi adikku secara berlebih, hanya menjaganya setiap waktu, dan hanya mengetahui segalanya tentang dia, hanya itu saja kok.

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan saja?" Aku bertanya seperti itu ketika sudah duduk di meja makan. Sambil mengambil nasi, aku terus melihat wajahnya, mata biru yang sama persis seperti ku, rambut kuning keemasan yang juga sama persis seperti ku namun hanya lebih panjang, benar-benar seperti duplikat. Mungkin jika aku dan dia adalah skripsi, pasti orangtua kami tidak akan lulus karena dituduh melakukan plagiat.

"Mouu, kakak tau kan sejak kejadian itu hanya kakak yang menemani Naruko." Suaranya terdengar merendah diakhir. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis.

"Naruko, jangan sedih.. masih ada aku disini" Kutaruh piringku dan memilih mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"T-tapi kak.." Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia, dia masih saja bergetar.

"Oh ayolah Naruko, jangan terlalu mendrama, mereka sedang tertidur diatas, nanti juga turun kok! Maafkan saja mereka karena kelelahan" Orangtua kami memang workaholic, pernah aku bertanya pada mereka berdua apa tidak bisa mengambil libur sehari saja dan hanya dijawab "Maaf, ayah akan merasa pegal jika tidak bekerja, ibumu juga begitu."

"Umm, ayo makan kak!" Dan senyumnya kembali lagi, aku akan melindungi senyuman itu!

"Kak, karaktermu terhapus juga?"

"Iya, jangan bilang karaktermu juga terhapus?"

"Ehehe"

"Jadi adikku yang manis ini sudah belajar mengumpat hm?" Sambil tersenyum aku mengungkapkan itu. Yah mau bagaimanapun, 18 tahun bersama itu akan menghasilkan sebuah hubungan unik, bukan cinta, tapi yang lebih tulus daripada itu.

.

.

"Ayah? Baru bangun?" Namikaze Minato, direktur disebuah perusahaan otomotif, seorang jenius yang katanya terlahir 1200 tahun sekali, atau mungkin aku hanya mendramatisir suasana, entahlah.

"Iya, ayah terlalu capek semalam, banyak kejanggalan di subjek eksperimen kali ini." Seketika wajahku menegang, oh jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi.

"Jangan membuatnya terdengar keren ayah, kau hanya membuat resep baru untuk rumah makan kita kan?" Yap, jangan sampai dia dengan senang menyebarkan kebohongannya.

"Ahaha, ayah hanya ingin terlihat keren dimatamu. Oh iya, ayah dengar banyak yang protes karena karakter mereka terhapus, itu benar?" Ugh, rasanya sakit sekali ketika diingatkan hal itu.

"Iya, dan aku juga salah satu yang terkena, ehehe. Jadi maaf kalau beberapa bulan aku tidak bisa memberikan kalian uang." Jujur aku menyesal, kenapa ini harus menimpaku? Permainan ini sudah menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilanku, hey aku bukan anak orang kaya yang bisa bermain hanya untuk kesenangan!

"Tidak apa, itulah gunanya aku dan ibumu sebagai orangtua." Sambil mengelus puncuk kepalaku beliau berkata begitu, sungguh rasanya hangat, sangat malah. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya!" dan setelah itu dia pergi berlalu, menuju kamar mandi, untuk melakukan, yah, itu, mandi.

.

.

"Naruto! Sini bantu ibu sebentar!" Ibuku berteriak dari lantai bawah, aku harus lari, jika tidak dia akan memarahiku!

"Ada apa bu?"

"Tolong bantu ibu menyiapkan bahan untuk nanti. Ini sekarang sudah sangat telat." Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat 55 menit, itu berarti 5 menit lagi _maintenance_ selesai.

"T-tapi.." Belum selesai aku berbicara, dia sudah memotong argumenku.

"Oh, sudah berani ngelawan ya?!" Saat dia berkata seperti itu aku seperti melihat dialog informasi disamping tubuhnya.

 **[Warning! Unlimited power Boss will destroy you! You have 2 choices"**

 **Dead. Obedient.**

Langsung saja kupencet tombol sebelah kanan, aku tidak ingin mati muda! Setidaknya aku harus melihat Naruko menikah! Tidak-tidak! Dia tidak boleh menikah!

"Baiklah bu." Aku dengan lesu menjawab seperti itu, selamat tinggal pertarungan naga, selamat tinggal.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada didalam sebuah kapsul, sebuah alat yang dapat membuat seseorang masuk kedalam sebuah game _VR_ , bukan hanya Dragon slayer. Terpikir kegiatan minggu pagi ini, yah walaupun aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang, setidaknya aku punya adik yang pengertian, ayah yang hebat, dan ibu yang sangat baik padaku. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu, namun segera kugelengkan kepalaku dan berfokus pada satu hal.

"Sekarang aku harus bekerja keras demi mereka. _Game start_!"

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Sepertinya tulisan saya menurun, akan saya perbaiki di _chapter_ depan, maaf untuk ini. Silahkan beri kritik, saran, ataupun cacian. Sekedar pengingat lagi, yang mau masuk grup WA, silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terimakasih, Zanan log out.


	5. Misteri baru?

**Gacha**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

.

.

Hidup ini adalah bilangan biner, 0 dan 1, bergerak atau diam, hidup atau mati. Namun, banyak orang yang menyangkalnya, mengatakan seolah hidup ini adalah _qubit_ dari bilangan 10, yang nilainya bisa berubah dan sangat kompleks. Bagi penganut sistem monarki, rakyat jelata hanyalah rakyat jelata, dan bangsawan adalah bangsawan. Hidup itu memang tak seindah cerita _isekai_ situs _ffn_.

Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu _OP_ dalam _game_ ini. Aku mendapatkan _skill_ yang tidak aku dapatkan di karakter sebelumnya, _status change_. Memang sih tidak akan kugunakan terlalu sering, tapi cukup berguna jika ingin mengubah poin kemampuanku menjadi _strenght_ ketika berhadapan dengan _assasin_ , atau menjadi _agility_ jika ingin kabur.

"Selamat datang tuan, apakah anda ingin mengambil misi?" yap ini adalah _guild_ , bukan, disini bukan tempat khusus, ini adalah tempat umum untuk mengambil misi atau sekedar pesta para pemain. Yang khusus adalah klub, dan aku tidak akan pernah masuk klub manapun. Hidup pemain solo! Ulululu!

"Yap, aku ingin mengambil misi ini." Aku langsung menyodorkan lembaran yang barusan aku ambil dipapan pengumuman. Tidak terlalu susah sih, hanya membunuh 3 naga tanah, yap, mereka menggali, bukan terbang.

"Baiklah tuan, misi berdurasi 24 jam. Jika tidak berhasil menjalankan misi, anda akan didenda sebesar 50 _diamond._ Apakah ingin melanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja, hanya itu satu-satunya misi _rank_ S yang tersisa."

"Baiklah tuan, penghitungan dimulai dari sekarang. _Ganbatte_!"

.

.

"Bom api!" ah kasihannya daku, padahal sudah 2 minggu bermain, tapi hanya inilah _skill_ aktif yang tidak ampas.

Boom!

Groaarr!

Tepat tembakan tadi mengenai tangan salah satu naga tanah. Dengan daerah gurun pasir sebagai tempat hidupnya, akan susah jika tidak melukai tangannya terlebih dahulu. Sekedar informasi, naga tanah akan langsung mati jika tidak mempunyai tangan.

"Cih nampaknya ledakan tadi membuat yang lain tertarik. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini."

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah naga yang sedang meraung kesakitan tersebut, tersisa beberapa meter didepannya, aku langsung terangkat karena tiba-tiba ada naga tanah yang menerjangku dari bawah, kemampuan utama naga tanah, menggali tentu saja.

Karena tepat didepan mulutnya, dan pastinya dia akan mengunyahku, aku tak tinggal diam. Langsung saja ku _cast_ _skill_ bom api milikku. Oh sialan! Aku lupa jika _casting_ nya membutuhkan waktu 3,7 detik, fak!

Aku langsung saja mencoba loncat dari moncong besarnya, namun saat akan menyentuh tanah, tangannya menggenggam tubuhku.

"Kesempatan!" langsung kuarahkan ujung tongkat sihirku kearah lehernya.

Boom!

Sukses itu membuatnya sekarat, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia mati. Berarti hanya tinggal membunuh satu naga lagi dan tugasku akan selesai.

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitarku bergetar, nafasku menjadi sesak; rasanya seperti sebuah energi tak terhingga berjalan melewati tubuhku, menakutkan. Kawanan monster tanah menjadi lebih defensif, seakan takut akan sesuatu. Semuanya mulai menggali tanah, menuju sarang mereka.

Aku tentu saja tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dengan cepat aku mengganti beberapa poin ku menjadi _agility_ agar bisa menyingkat jarak dengan cepat, tak lupa kusiapkan bom api sebagai jurus pamungkas. Tak sampai 2 detik aku sudah ada didepan salah satu naga yang setengah badannya sudah memasuki lubang, tak mau terlalu lama berfikir, aku langsung mengarahkan tongkat ku ke lubang itu. Momentum dimana aku mengarahkan tongkat dan _casting_ selesai sangat tepat, aku memang hebat, terimakasih.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menjalankan misi, _reward_ akan segera ditransfer ke akun anda, harap sabar menunggu. Terimakasih" mbak ini langsung membungkukkan badan setelah selesai berkata, pertanda penghormatan.

"Ah iya, sama-sama." namun saat ingin berjalan meninggalkan _guild_ , aku seketika teringat sesuatu, daripada penasaran mendingan tanya saja. "Mbak, tadi saat menjalankan misi, aku merasakan ada energi yang melintas. Itu memang monster baru atau apa?" nampaknya dia kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada pemain lain membicarakan hal tersebut; juga aku tidak memiliki akses terhadap _database_. Jadi mohon maaf." dia membungkukkan badan, namun kali ini bukan sebagai penghormatan, namun permintaan maaf.

"Iya, maafkan aku juga yang sudah bertanya hal ini. Nanti kalau ada info lebih lanjut tolong kabari ya!" agak kecewa juga sih karena tidak bisa tau itu apa. Huft rasa penasaranku tidak terjawab, sayang sekali.

Tubuhku mendadak menjadi kaku, perasaan yang sama terulang kembali. Namun, pemain lain nampak tenang-tenang saja. Aku terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, dan akhirnya _log out_ paksa.

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Pas melihat _file_ di laptop tadi gak sengaja menemukan cerita ini dan akhirnya langsung dilanjutkan. Maaf karena pendek, saya sudah melupakan apa yang ingin saya tulis di cerita ini. Harap berikan komentar, cacian, ataupun makian. Sekian dan terimakasih. Zanan _log out_.


End file.
